


A Man's House

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently reunited, Kurt invites Adam to his new place for a birthday dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man's House

“Kurt,” Adam hissed, trying not to make his panic obvious, “what are we doing here?”

“I thought you wanted to see my new apartment?” Kurt gave the doorman a wave as he breezed past, dragging Adam through the gorgeous lobby to the elevator bank.

“This isn’t funny,” Adam insisted as Kurt pressed the top button marked with an elaborate ‘P’ for penthouse then inserted a keycard into the slot. The elevator rose smoothly but Adam looked like he might be sick any moment. “You promised you weren’t going to do anything crazy for my birthday.”

“I didn’t do anything crazy, Adam. We’re having a simple dinner at my place just like I promised.”

“We just started dating again a few weeks ago so I’ve missed a lot, and you did tell me that you had to move out of the loft because of the explosion, but you can’t expect me to believe that you live here.” Kurt smiled and gave Adam’s hand a gentle squeeze. The elevator stopped and the door opened silently right into the foyer of what appeared to be a huge, mostly empty penthouse.

“I’ve been here a month. The place still needs work but it’s livable.” Kurt tugged Adam forward, off the elevator, down the hall to the living area with its large windows. It wasn’t a tall building so there wasn’t much of a view but it was still impressive and Adam couldn’t stop himself from glancing around warily, half expecting someone to appear and accuse them of trespassing.

Kurt patted his arm lightly and went off to the kitchen, returning a moment later with a bottle of water.

“Relax. I promise this isn’t a joke.” Kurt gestured to a familiar chair, which Adam remembered seeing in the loft. “Have a seat while I check on our dinner?”

The kitchen was really just a corner of the same large room with the appliances against the interior wall and a island with the sink opposite a counter with high stools. Kurt’s dining room table and vintage flea market chairs were off to the side and his desk was between two of the windows next to the dressmaker’s dummy decked out in an partially constructed wool coat.

Adam wandered around the space taking comfort from the familiar items. They had only dated for a few months but Adam had mostly good memories of the loft and the time he spent with Kurt there. Seeing those familiar items in this unexpected place helped calm him, allowing Adam to think past his initial panic. He’d heard the rumors of Kurt and Blaine’s break up courtesy of the Apples but he’d only recently allowed himself to think beyond his wounded pride and bruised heart to the possibility of a second chance.

“Feel free to explore,” Kurt called. He was chopping and stirring with an intensity that warned Adam to stay well away so Adam set off to investigate the first floor. There were stairs leading up to what Adam suspected would be guest bedrooms but he wasn’t comfortable venturing up to see.

“How big is this place?” Adam gestured at the room and beyond to the New York skyline. They were seated at the table eating the dinner Kurt had prepared. As promised, it was simple but delicious. Adam picked up his wine glass and toasted Kurt. “I thought I was supposed to be the prince in disguise waiting to spirit you off to his fabulous castle?”

“You can still be the secret prince.” Kurt saluted him back and downed half the contents of his glass in one go. “I’m just someone who had a bit of luck.”

“Strange sort of luck that bestows penthouses.”

“Oh, that wasn’t luck. That was strategy.” Kurt took a bite of entree and looked far too satisfied for Adam to let that pass.

“Was it now?” Adam took another forkful of food and let it hover for a moment before sliding it into his mouth. He’d missed bantering with Kurt, delighting in the way his agile mind worked. It was seductive and always left Adam wanting more. Everything about Kurt left him wanting more.

“I can’t take all the credit,” Kurt leaned forward and lowered his voice just enough to compel Adam to move. He mirrored Kurt’s position, eyes locked on Kurt’s. “It helps to know the right kind of wrong people.”

“There are right kinds of wrong people?” Adam echoed, feeling lost.

“There are.” Kurt popped the last bite of his dinner into his mouth and chewed, savoring it and Adam’s rapt attention in equal measure. When he set down his fork he stood and held out his hand. “I have something to show you.”

The stairs did lead to bedrooms and a shared bath. Two of the doors were open but Kurt led Adam to the closed one. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob, Adam only a half-step away.

“When Blaine moved to LA he left… a parting gift I suppose you’d call it. Not the piano, and thankfully not the engagement ring I’d returned. He left the SodaStreemer.”

“I thought you didn’t like…” Adam stopped talking abruptly and apologized. Kurt gave him a soft smile and continued.

“I don’t know if there was a malfunction in the machine or a short in the loft’s wiring but,” Kurt shrugged, glossing over the damage done to the loft by the syrupy explosion. “An acquaintance is in New York for the summer interning in his uncle’s law firm. He discovered that the SodaStreemer company owned this place and was intending to sell it to their CEO for almost nothing.” Kurt grinned brilliantly. “He convinced them to sign it over to me and I agreed not to sue. There’s only one small catch…”

Kurt finally opened the door and stood back, gesturing for Adam to step inside first. He made it two steps in before stopping in confusion.

“Is that?”

“It is,” Kurt confirmed with a sigh. “Sebastian’s idea of a joke.”

“They do say a man’s home is his castle,” Adam offered, deadpan. He could barely take his eyes off the large four-poster bed designed to look like a castle.

“At least I talked him out of the bouncy castle.”

“There is that,” Adam agreed, suddenly feeling very warm as his overactive imagination took over. He stumbled over and took a seat on the edge of the bed, regretting the lack of chairs. The mattress moved under him, pliant and tempting. He leaned back and closed his eyes only to open them a moment later when Kurt settled in at his side.

“Want to spend a night with shining armor?” Kurt teased, dangling a familiar pair of handcuffs from a fingertip. 

“Later,” Adam replied, wrapping his arms around Kurt and holding him tight. “After you wake me with a kiss.”

::end::


End file.
